Turning Tricks for a Treat
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: The appeal of Annie as a hooker is explored, which ends up deeply upsetting her. Reviews are welcome.


_The wind on the night air picked up slightly, causing Annie to shiver as she stood on the street corner. But while the weather was cool for May, it was how she felt inside that truly caused her to shake. She was disgusted with herself. Standing there in a barely there outfit (a tight washcloth length skirt, a halter top three sizes too small for her, six inch heels that caused her to teeter even when standing still)trying to attract customers to do unspeakable things for money. She felt sick and unclean. She hated that this was what her life was reduced to. She had once thought that her lowest point was crashing through a plate glass window. But she knew now that there were much lower debts to sink to. _

_She hated herself, and what she did night after night. If she had told people half the stuff she had done they would be sickened and shocked. Hollywood made what she did seem either glamorous or tolerable. Her life was neither. It was a soul crushing cycle of hell. But she couldn't stop. The need for that fine brown powder was too great. It had become her sole reason to exist. Nothing else mattered except for those few hours of relief she got when that delicious substance was coursing through her veins. _

_Annie struggled not to fall as she arched her body to the side, displaying herself as much as she could. Several cars passed by her before a white station wagon slowed down and pulled up beside her. She tried to lessen the lump in her throat as the passenger window lowered. _

"_Looking for a good time." She dully said, the practiced speech easily coming out of her after having said it hundreds of times. _

_The man smiled cockily as he crudely looked her up and down, making her feel sicker then she already did. "How much?" _

"_Fifty for oral, one hundred for intercourse." _

_He reached over and opened the passenger door for her. "Get in." _

_As he drove she hoped he was taking her back to his place or at least a hotel. Just so she could have a bit of dignity. But instead he pulled into an abandoned parking lot and killed the engine. _

"_You said fifty for oral, right?" When she nodded her head he opened his wallet and pulled out three twenty dollar bills. "I'll make it sixty if you swallow." _

_Annie desperately tried to keep her shame and tears from bursting out as she nodded her head yes. She started reaching for the money but he pulled it out of her reach. "You'll get it after you're done." He reclined his seat back and unzipped his pants. She tried to block out everything around her as she lowered herself down towards _

"STOP!"

The image on the screen paused and Abed turned around. "Yes?"

"Why would you…what is this?" Annie said, severely disgusted.

"Yea Abed…that's…" Troy said, not sure if he should be turned on or simply weirded out.

"It's my newest film project." Abed brought up the Greendale College Chronicles webpage he had set up and navigated until he got to the message board. "I asked people to post what they would like to see for a future episode. And there were a large number of requests for a story line where Annie's character is a hooker. So I simply gave the people what they wanted."

"If we simply gave people what they wanted, women still wouldn't have the right to vote and leave the kitchen." Britta said. "Normally I don't interfere with your films Abed, but this is a slap in the face to women everywhere. Just because a couple of perverts gave a suggestion didn't mean you had to indulge them."

"I think it was more than just a couple." Jeff said as he pointed to the 300+ number of requests for a film on Annie being a hooker. It clearly had much more requests then the second highest fan suggestion (Troy and Abed get sled dogs and travel the snow covered Canadian wilderness) and the third highest fan suggestion (Pierce becomes broke and lives the life of a hobo.)

"Then it's even worse. All this shows is that men love to see women demean themselves. I don't get why people would be so into seeing a movie where Annie is a hooker?" Britta said.

"I can explain. Annie has a very sunny optimistic outlook on life in spite of the hardships she's had to endure. That seems to make people want to see her character in a situation when she's been beaten down and lost who she once was. Plus she gives off the appearance of being sheltered and naïve. That seems to make viewers want to see her in a pretty terrible situation. You're more world traveled and have seen more of life Britta. That's probably why there's less interest in a story where you are a hooker."

"Plus who wants to see a hooker with small boobs anyway, am I right." Pierce said.

"Pierce, if you make one more crack about my breasts I'll do bodily harm to you, I kid you not. Now back to Abed. Abed, it doesn't matter the perverted reasons people have wanting to see any of us as a hooker. You still shouldn't indulge them."

"I have to agree with Britta on this one. As a Christian it's wrong for women to whore themselves out for money, whether it's real or fiction." Shirley said

"I'm just simply giving the people what they want." Abed looked over at Annie, who had barely said a word since the video had been stopped. "Are you ok Annie?"

"I…I just…" she struggled to speak before she bolted out of the study room.

"You see Abed. Now you got Annie all upset." Britta said.

"Hey, it's not like it was actually Annie on that video. It was just a actress." Troy said in defense.

"It doesn't matter. It still couldn't be pleasant seeing herself doing that, even if it was just someone playing her." Britta said.

Pierce stepped between Britta and Troy as he raised his hands in the air. "Ok, time out one minute. Brittles, I think you're making too big a deal over this. I've been with several escorts and they seem to live rich meaningful lives."

"Yea. Jeff, back us up on…Jeff? Jeff?" Troy looked around, but Jeff wasn't in the room. "Where'd he go?"

Jeff walked down the hall, checking each empty classroom to see if Annie was there. Suddenly getting an idea he went to the storage closet the group sometimes met in. Sure enough he found her there, sitting in a chair against the wall.

"Hey." He wanted a few moments for her to tell him to get lost. When she didn't say anything he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. "Look, I'm sure it wasn't nice seeing you as a hooker, even if it was just an actress playing you. But it's just one of Abed's movies. I'm sure no one will end up seeing it."

Jeff watched her as Annie continued to stare straight in front of her, as if she was seeing something beyond what was in the room. "Annie. It's not, it wasn't real."

"It could be." She said in a small voice.

"What. Annie no. You would never-."

"I did once before." Jeff looked at Annie with shock and surprise as Annie took a deep breath. "When I was on Adderall, I got the pills from our family doctor. He started writing me prescriptions when I complained to him about being stressed out over not being able to do all of my school work. Well after a while he became convinced I was selling the pills because of how often I got the prescription filled and he refused to write me anymore. So I had to get them from someone else. I ended up going to Scotty Trey, the resident Riverside drug dealer. He could get anything, from coke to pharmaceuticals. When I approached him he thought I was too lame and had to be a narc, and he refused to do business with me. So I grabbed him and kissed him as hard as I could. That convinced him I was 'cool' and he supplied me with my pills until I had my breakdown." Annie wiped a couple of tears from her eyes. "He was only the second guy I had ever kissed and I hated him. I only did it so I could get my pills."

Jeff gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Annie, what you did in high school and what was on Abed's video are not the same thing. They're not even on the same continent of being the same."

"Yes it was. I know it was just a kiss to you. But to me it's still prostituting myself for drugs. What if I relapse again? I've already proved I'm willing to kiss guys for drugs. I could easily go further and fully whore myself out just to get a fix."

Jeff composed his thoughts for a few moments before he turned Annie's chair so she was fully facing him. "Annie, look at me. You've already dealt with more shit then a great many people do in their lifetime. And through it all you've handled everything with strength and courage. You've grown from a unsure girl into a strong courageous young woman. And while I can't predict the future, I truly believe that you have enough integrity and character to never sink to what we saw in that movie. And if it ever did go a fraction in that direction, I would be there to pull you back so it never got to that level."

Jeff continued looking at her as she finally let out a chuckle. "Not your greatest 'Jeff Winger Speech', but it got the message across." She let out a deep sigh. "I know you think I'm being stupid-."

"No Annie. You just saw something that brought up painful memories and lingering fears. It's not stupid that you reacted the way you did."

Jeff wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her into a hug. They sat there for several minutes in each other's arms before finally separating. "So, you think you're ready to go back and study?"

She waited a moment before giving Jeff a very unexpected answer. "No. I just, I'd rather not be around everyone at the moment. They'll ask me about leaving and I'll have to listen to Britta go off on women being misrepresented in the media, and Shirley talking about morality and Pierce making dumb comments. I just don't want to think about it right now."

"Wow, Annie playing hooky from studying. I can finally cross that off my list of things I never thought I'd see."

She playfully swatted Jeff's shoulder as he grinned. "So what do you want to do then, Milady?"

"Oh, you're just assuming I'll take you with me?"

"Well, I just gave a fairly decent 'Winger Speech', so I think that earns me the right to also avoid everything you just mentioned."

"Well…." Annie pretended to think about it; although it was clear she already had her answer ready. "I guess if I'm going to play hooky it would be more fun to do it with someone else."

They inched the closet door open and stuck their heads out. Seeing that the close was clear they raced down the hallway and out into the parking lot, not stopping until they made it to Jeff's car.

"So Annie, where do you want to go on your introduction to ditching?"

"Bowling."

"Bowling? That's your plan. You have the entire afternoon free and you want to go bowling."

"Jeff, you asked me what I wanted to do and I told you."

"Fine. But we're going somewhere for lunch first. I'm not going to eat the crap they serve at the bowling ally."

"Oh, Mr. 'my body's a temple' won't eat ally food." She pulled her phone out as she heard it vibrate. "It's Abed asking if I'm ok." She quickly texted back that she was fine and was just taking the day to clear her head before putting it back in her purse. "Ok, let's go."


End file.
